The Real James Death
by James Death
Summary: I know I have done this before but This is better...


The Real James Death  
  
I don't own the real Slim Shadey  
  
*A Busy Insane Asylm lots of Authors are here in strait Jackets From AAA-Phucknut to Zero Cool  
In the middle of them all sitting in a chair they're 4 nurses at the desk Handing out Medacation  
the fatist walks up to a Microphone of a P/A System*  
Nurse:Will the real James Death please Stand Up???...Repete Will the real James Death Stand up??  
  
James:You all act like you never seen a Death before Jaw's on the floor like Ranma and Akane  
Burst Through the door she Starts whoopin his ass worse than Before because of break her Furniture  
  
*The Next shot is James in his Black Robe with the cowl Down Holding His Scythe in the back Ground  
are the B-Senshi's playing there Instroments*  
James:In the return of the....*Puts hands up to his face in a mocked Shocked Look*Oh wait,no way  
you're kidding.He didn't say what I think he said   
and Dav said...  
Dav's dead you Idiots I slit his throat and Burried him in his own Basement Ha-ha  
*Shot Of James Putting down a Shovel and wipeing blood of His Scythe*  
  
All the Girl Love James Chikka-Chikka-Chikka James Death  
Look at his Walking around grabbing that Scyhte Decapatating a Persan  
But He's so cute thought...  
James:I probly Got a Few Brain Cells blasted but it's not as worse as what going on in Usagi and Mamoru's  
bedroom  
Sometime's I just wanna Decapatate those F*cking Morons but It's funny to make them Hump Dead Moose's  
  
My Scythe is on you're Lips  
My Scythe is on you're Lips  
And If you're lucky You can give it a little Kiss  
And That's the Message give to Aeka-Sakuya Basher's  
Who don't even know what a Womens Breast is  
*Shot of a Bunch Of Aeka-Sakuya Basher burning a James Plushie the Shawdow of James Emerges  
secends Later the Shawdow is shown Cutting up the fleeing Basher's*  
By the time they Hit Year 3   
They will be deader than Hitler  
  
We ain't nothing but Authors  
Some Of Cannabals who cut up dead Authors (CHOMP)  
But if we can kill Authors and Bashers  
Then there's no reason for Cats and Dog's be freinds right  
(WRONG)  
*Shot of James throwing a dog into a Dog catcher van*  
But if you feel like about feel about that Animal  
Authors wave you're weapons while I kill some  
  
*During the Chorus James Spinn's his Scythe and lets it hit the ground makeing sparks*  
  
Cause I am James Death  
Yes the James Death  
You other James's are Just Immatateing  
so won't the real James Death Please stand up Please Stand up  
  
Cause I am James Death   
yes the James Death  
You other James's are immatateing   
so won't the real James Death Please Stand up please stand up  
  
Kagato doesn't have to Cuss when Reacking havoc  
Well I do so F*ck him and F*ck you to  
You think I give a damn about a FanFic Qualty award?  
You Critic's can't stand me let alone Stomuch me  
*Shot of Jay Sherman Ripping up a fic*  
'Hey James What if you win?'  
Why so you can get me here and sit me next Sir J and AAA-Phucknut shit I switch Chairs  
to hear Jim tell Jerrod how Aeka gave him head  
Minako the little Bitch make fun of me   
(Minako:He's not evil He-He)  
I'll download the MP3 On how you gave Paladin head  
  
I'm sick on all you Aeka Bashers  
'Aeka-sucks he-he'  
I have been sent here to destry you  
*Shot of James takeing off a Aeka Basher's head with his Scythe*  
They're Millions of Authors like me  
Wear cloths like me Drink like me write and Kill druggers like me  
But not quite like me  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm like a MP3 To listen to Cause   
I'm giveing you one chance to run like hell  
The Galaxy Police?  
Who?  
I Write things that you and you're freinds would joke about  
Because I have the ball's to write it  
I just turn on the computer and type  
And Whenever you like to admit it (rip)  
I'm better than 90% of you MSTers out there  
You wander how Otako's eat this stuff up?  
Which is funny because When I am 30  
I'll be the only one flirting in 'Inez Aime'Anime Insane Asymlm  
Pinching cute Anime Girls asses  
Still cutting up bashers  
But most of them are still jerking  
This Aura ain't working  
And in every single Author  
There's a James Death lurking  
Or working in the local Burger King  
Burning you're Onion Rings  
or in the parking lot smashing Pourches up  
With his Scyhte at the ready  
and his cowl up  
Will the real James Death please stand up  
Put 2 fingers up,Please stand up  
And be proud you're out of you're mind  
and Homicidel  
One more Time how does it go?  
  
*This time James is in a classroom pointing to a black Board saying 'Kill without remorse'And there are people dressed  
like James sitting in desks*  
Im James Death  
yes the James Death  
You other James's are Just Immatateing  
Will the real James Death Please stand up Please stand up  
  
*Back in the Asylm the Nurse's let James out of his Strait Jacket and give him his pill's James  
Try's to break free but they slap the Strait Jacket back on and lead him out*  
  
James:I guess there's a little James Death is all of us..F*ck it lets all stand up.... 


End file.
